


It's not a dick appointment, Katara!

by Miss_Rust



Series: Toepick & Stick: A Figureskating Verse [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: ADHD, Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst but like only if you squint probably, Bisexual Sokka (Avatar), Boys Kissing, Consensual, Dating, First Kiss, Fluff, Gay Zuko (Avatar), Identity Reveal, Idiots in Love, Inspired by Yuzuru Hanyu, M/M, Making Out, Misunderstandings, Not Beta Read, POV Sokka (Avatar), Sokka has adhd, Sokka is a wonderfull mess, Sokka is dummy thicc sometimes lmao, Swearing, Texting, Yuzuru Hanyu's butt is at fault for this, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck, Zuko sucks at texting but he tries, famous!Zuko, figure skating AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:27:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25005412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Rust/pseuds/Miss_Rust
Summary: “What does he even do, though? You never said.” Katara throws a pillow into his face,” Stop being oogie.”Sokka throws it back at her, then narrows his eyes.“Come to think of it, I actually don’t know.”Sokka has never asked Zuko what he does for a living, not even after three dates, but oh boy does he find out. Zuko thought that Sokka knew, that it was obvious. Sokka doesn't mind either way.
Relationships: Past Sokka/Suki, Sokka/Zuko (Avatar), background bato/hakoda, past Sokka/Yue
Series: Toepick & Stick: A Figureskating Verse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853401
Comments: 203
Kudos: 2339





	It's not a dick appointment, Katara!

**Author's Note:**

> Zukka nation, have my first Zukka Fic! Please don't tear me to pieces! :D Also titles are hard lmao.
> 
> Basically, in between my addiction to everything ATLA these days, Youtube recommended me another "Yuzuru Hanyu" behind the scenes vid and I couldn't help but think: "Shit, what if that is Zuko." This fic is thus inspired by Yuzu's butt, and I'm not sorry about it, like, at all.

It was about the third date, and Sokka felt like it was love. 

Zuko was _everything._

He tells Katara as much, sitting on their couch, after getting home. They went on a picnic today, and had nearly kissed until a loud duckling interrupted them. It was worth it, though, watching Zuko playing with the duckling. He had pictures for days. His Instagram stories were full of them, and he saved every single one. 

“What does he even _do_ , though? You never said.” Katara throws a pillow into his face,” Stop being oogie.” 

Sokka throws it back at her, then narrows his eyes. 

“Come to think of it, I actually don’t know.” 

“ _Sokka_ , really?” 

“Well, it’s just, we talk about everything and nothing and it’s so good, it just hasn’t come up yet.” 

“I can’t believe you. It’s been three dates, and constant texting since you two met. How do you not know what the guy does for a living?” 

Sokka groans, and then throws his cushion back into his sisters face. And then leaves the kitchen. But not before stealing half of Katara’s sandwich, just because he’s petty like that. 

_Ping_

That’s his phone. 

He scrambles to get it out of his pocket, nearly dropping both sandwich and phone in the process. 

His brain, productively, supplies, ‘ _daaammn i could have dropped my croissant_ _!’_

Another _Ping._

> _Zuko [20:43] I’m home_
> 
> _Zuko [20:43] I really enjoyed the evening today, thank you for inviting me._

Sokka snorts. A thing he has learned about Zuko is that he can be really fucking awkward when he thinks too much about social interactions. This is why he always tries loosening the conversation. 

> _Sokka [20:44] u googled “what to say after a good date” because you’re awkward as hell with texting, didnt u_

_Zuko is typing…_

> _Zuko [20:45] fuck off_
> 
> _Sokka[20:45] never_
> 
> _Zuko [20:45] in my defense, i really_ did _enjoy it though_
> 
> _Sokka [20:46] hfhfjdjdkd_
> 
> _Sokka[20:46] i knew it._
> 
> _Sokka [20:48] it was a really good date, i agree_
> 
> _Zuko [20:50] repeat, soon?_
> 
> _Sokka [20:50] yes, please. somehow I already miss you_
> 
> _Zuko [20:51] it’s been like half an hour, buddy_
> 
> _Sokka[20:52]_ BUDDY _? is that what you call the person you’re dating these days_
> 
> _Zuko [20:55] lmao_
> 
> _Zuko[20:56] i miss you too, asshole_
> 
> _Sokka [21:03] when?_
> 
> _Zuko [21:03] I’m free on Tuesday morning next_
> 
> _Sokka [21:04] that’s a weird ass time_
> 
> _Zuko [21:05] why?_
> 
> _Sokka[21:05] usually ppl work that time? Or uni. Actually i never asked you what you do_
> 
> _Sokka[21:05] altho i am free then :) no uni because its open day_
> 
> _Sokka[21:06] i have an engineering presentation in the afternoon tho, you could come if u want?_
> 
> _Zuko[21:07] wait a minute_
> 
> _Sokka[21:07] sure_
> 
> _Zuko[ 21:08] you don’t know what I do?_
> 
> _Sokka [21:08] ummm no? I’m sorry if you mentioned it already, i’m useless_
> 
> _Sokka [21:09] I’ll make it up to you ? Also, I can’t be held accountable for what I remember, i remember all different sorts of teas your uncle infodumped on us when we first met_
> 
> _Sokka[21:10] adhd brain m sorry i swear_
> 
> _Sokka[21:15] i’m so sorry zuko pls dont be mad_
> 
> _Zuko [21:20] sokka, calm_
> 
> _Sokka[21:20] i’m calm_
> 
> _Zuko[21:20] i’m not mad, just surprised that you don’t know me? somehow_
> 
> _Sokka[21:21] r u high, of course i know you._
> 
> _Sokka[21:23] you’re zuko, my date who has beautiful amber eyes and silky af hair that has such a great texture! i wanna run my hands through it all the timeee_
> 
> _Sokka[21:24] u love spicy spicy foods, you’re like, Japanese™, you love tea but you try to hide it from ur uncle, and ducks are your favourite animals, and you can’t text for shit because you’re awkward but i love that_
> 
> _Zuko[21:25] sokka, do the normal thing and stalk me_
> 
> _Sokka[21:26] uhhhh i dunno where you live_
> 
> _Zuko[21:27] i meant like, google my name, instagram or whatever_
> 
> _Zuko[21:28] also you’re really sweet, Sokka_

And damn, if that doesn’t bring a flush to his face. 

Sokka has, during their texting, reclined on his bed. Katara’s sandwich is long eaten. He has his hand in a bag of crisps, Youtube muted so he can read better. He’s on his third rewatch of this video, but at some point texting Zuko has become more relevant. 

Right then. Googling Zuko. For fuck’s sake, he doesn’t even know Zuko’s last name, so he just goes ahead and searches for “Zuko” instead. As if that would work. 

He didn’t think he’d get any results, Zuko is like, nowhere near a common name but like, there’s still plenty people that are called that, he’s sure. 

What he doesn’t expect, is that. 

A Wikipedia entry, and lots of pictures of Zuko in some weird-ass costume-y shirts, and tight black trousers, sometimes holding a medal. On skates. 

Zuko Sozin (蘇進蘇科, _Soū jin Zǔ Kòu,_ born August 23, 1996) is a Japanese figure skater who competes in the men's singles discipline. He is a two-time[ Olympic](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Olympic_medalists_in_figure_skating) champion (2014, 2018), a two-time[ World](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/World_Figure_Skating_Championships) champion (2014, 2017), a four-time[ Grand Prix Final](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Grand_Prix_of_Figure_Skating_Final) champion (2013–2016), a[ Four Continents](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Four_Continents_Figure_Skating_Championships) champion (2020), the[ 2010 World Junior](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/2010_World_Junior_Figure_Skating_Championships) champion, the[ 2009–10 Junior Grand Prix Final](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/2009%E2%80%9310_ISU_Junior_Grand_Prix) champion…

What the _fuck_. 

His-

Zuko was a fucking Olympic figure skater? 

And he’d fallen in love with him. 

Him, a fucking engineering student with ADHD, dating a fucking world star. 

What?

_Ping_

New text.

> _Zuko [21:50] judging by your silence you’ve found out_
> 
> _Zuko [21:50] please dont dump me_
> 
> _Sokka [21:51] why would i dump you wtf_
> 
> _Zuko [21:52] you wouldn’t be the first one_
> 
> _Zuko [21:53] i thought you knew_
> 
> _Zuko [21:53] i’m so sorry for not telling you, i know its alot_
> 
> _Sokka [21:54] dude, stop_
> 
> _Sokka [21:54] give a man time to_ digest
> 
> _Sokka [21:54] gimme your adress, now,_
> 
> _Zuko [21:56] why_
> 
> _Sokka [21:56] so i can come over_
> 
> _Zuko [21:57] why?_
> 
> _Sokka [21:58] so i can kiss your stupid face you idiot why would i dump you, you’re literally fucking perfect, and i got to know you without all that additional jazz about iceskating and media and shit, so i think i know you_
> 
> _Sokka [21:59] do I? or did you somehow pull a weird one on me where everything you said was some sort of lie_
> 
> _Zuko [22:05] no, that was all me_
> 
> _Zuko [22:06] you don’t mind?_
> 
> _Sokka [22:07] no, not really, although it does mean you’ll travel lots, right ? since its off-season right now kinda_
> 
> _Zuko [22:08] yeah, sometimes, but like most of the times i’m here_
> 
> _Zuko [22:08] it’s fine if you want to like, not date me the media is alot sometimes and its not fair i didn’t tell you i’m sorry_
> 
> _Sokka [22:09] adress, zuko, please_
> 
> _Zuko [22:10] fine, but you said u have uni tomorrow, it’s late_
> 
> _Sokka [22:11] [selfie, tiredly smiling into a camera with a peace sign and the caption ‘Do I look like I care?]_
> 
> _Zuko [22:13] 96 Miller Ave_
> 
> _Sokka [22:13] sweet, be there in 5, s not that far, i live on west lane_

He jogs down the stairs, throwing on his blue hoodie, and throws Bato a quick “I have a date, be back whenever!” 

His dad’s boyfriend starts spluttering after him, but Sokka is already out of the door. 

Five minutes later he stands in front of Zuko’s door and realises that he must look like shit, compared to Zuko, in his baggy sweatpants and university hoodie. And his hair is down. He’d changed from his usual jeans and shirt when he had gotten home from his date, and he was too excited to change out of his clothes again when he left not five minutes ago. The thought of seeing Zuko sends butterflies flying in his chest. 

“Hey,” 

Oh. The door’s open already.

“Hi.” 

Zuko looks beautiful, as always. Graceful. Because of course, he does, he’s an Olympic fucking figure skater. And he’s just in sweatpants, and a shirt, leaning against the door. Sokka just kinda stares a bit, taking him all in in this new light. His chest is so flat and broad and lean. And his arms? So _muscly_. How did he never notice this before?

“So, what was your plan?”

Zuko’s voice is so fucking husky, and crackly, and wonderful, and so goddamn distracting.

“Huh?” 

“You planning on coming in?” Zuko’s smiles, a bit nervously.

Oh right, they were about to have a conversation.

“The plan was somehow to get here, I didn’t plan further”

Zuko facepalms at him and Sokka rubs his neck. 

“Come in, the neighbours are staring.” 

“What? Where?” 

Sokka looks around, spotting nobody but does follow Zuko in. 

It’s a small flat, kitchen, living room, and two more doors leading off. The decorations are very sort of Japanese, but he wouldn’t really know anything about that. He can, however, identify a rice cooker, in the kitchen. Rice is great. Ah, right, he should make a comment or something? That’s what people do, when they are first invited into their dates home. Not that he’d been invited, he’d just invited himself. But Zuko could have just not given him his address, so- 

“It’s nice.” Sokka sends Zuko a smile, taking off his shoes in the entryway. Zuko offers him some slippers, and Jesus Christ he just thought Zuko had Japanese Ancestry, but no, the man was full on a Japanese citizen. Of course he did the shoe thing. It’s weirdly endearing, it just _fits_. 

Zuko smiles at him, and walks to stand in the middle of the living room, and gestures awkwardly. 

“Welcome, to my home?” 

He’s so beautiful it somehow fucking hurts. 

And now he’s blushing, heat rising up.

“You think so?” 

Fuck, seems like he did say that out loud.

“Yeah, you did.” 

“So,” Sokka tries to gather his thoughts, smiling a bit.

“So.” 

“You’re a figure skater. An Olympic one, doing all those fancy swirls n shit-”

Sokka watches as Zuko swallows, amber eyes trained on him. 

“Yeah,” comes the rasp back. 

“Does that mean you’re like, flexible?” 

“ _Sokka”_

 _“_ What?” 

“That’s your only comment?” 

Sokka grins. And takes a step closer.

Zuko takes one back, furiously blushing. 

“You- you still haven’t said if you’re still interested. In me. Dating me.” 

“I am.” Sokka lets his hand run through his hair, pulling it onto his right side to show off his undercut. That’s what he tells himself, but actually he’s just trying to do something with his hands he’s so nervous. 

“Okay.” 

“Are you?” Sokka has to know. 

“Yes, why would I stop? I was the one that asked you out first.” 

“Badly. But I got the gist. You were cute.” He grins at the memory, Zuko sliding over a napkin with his number in his Uncle’s teashop. Sokka was surprised then, looking around himself, down his study materials, and then at Zuko, like ‘who, me?’ Zuko had blushed and nodded and started to babble, he was so nervous. It was cute. And Sokka would never stop teasing him about it. 

“Sokka.” 

“Zuko.” 

“Oh, get over here.” 

And then he has an armful of smaller, raven-haired beauty, head tucked under his chin. 

The first time they’d hugged, after the third date, -today, his mind eloquently supplies- Sokka never wanted to let go. Zuko just sort of fits, best hugging height. 

“You’re an idiot. I’ve only just started, you won’t get rid of me now.” Sokka mumbles.

“What does that even _mean,_ Sokka- _”_

Sokka laughs and hides his grin in Zuko’s hair. The texture is so much different than his, sleeker and straighter and darker. It’s fascinating. 

“I dunno, just that I want to keep dating you.” 

“Okay.” Zuko’s voice is kinda small, muffled into his hoodie. 

“What did you mean, this isn’t the first time that happened? You’re like, insanely cute and awkward and beautiful, -I mean, you thinking I would dump you-” It blurts out of him, nice Sokka, no brain to mouth filter, again. “You don’t have to answer this, honestly, I’m sorry-”

“-it’s okay.” Zuko looks up at him, amber eyes meeting his own blue ones. “I just had a bad time dating, either people were interested in my fame, or they couldn’t cope with the media or me travelling lots.” 

“Oh,” he replies. He honestly doesn’t have any better reply, than that. “I mean it, though, this hasn’t really changed anything.”

“No?” 

“No.”

Sokka loops his thumbs under the waistband of Zuko’s sweatpants. 

“You know, out of the two of us it should have been me that was the figure skater, ya know, with me being Canadian and all that Inuit ancestry.” 

“You do play ice-hockey.” 

“I do. Wait, does that mean we can go skating together ?” 

“Yeah, but you’re not allowed to tackle me, I can’t get injuries.” 

“Done.” 

Sokka looks up from where he’s hidden his face in Zuko’s hair. There is a mirror, on the wall he’s facing. Zuko notices his movement and looks into the mirror too. 

It does make sense, somehow. Them, together, that is. They do look good. Sokka is nearly towering over Zuko, just a bit, but mainly that’s just his muscles. His thighs are much broader than Zuko’s, so are his shoulders. _‘Dummy thicc’,_ as Toph would say. Zuko is slender, ivory skin against his own warm brown tan, head tucked under his chin still. 

“Sokka?” 

“Yeah?” 

“I vaguely remember that you promised to kiss me earlier when we were texting,” Zuko mumbles into his shoulder.

Immediately, Sokka’s heartbeat is on a home run. _Yes yes yes,_ his brain chants. This is not how he initially wanted to do that- He wanted some romantic thing, maybe when they were in the zoo in the aquariums or during sunset or-

“Does that mean you want us to-” 

“-be exclusive?” Zuko finishes for him, looking up again. “Yeah, kinda. You’re really cool and I like you.” 

“I like you too.” Sokka breathes. Then- “I thought you’d say ‘kiss’ to end that sentence.”

A cheeky, happy grin gets flashed his way. 

“You didn’t say no, did you?” 

Mutely, Sokka shakes his head, smiling.

And then moments, years, aeons pass where Sokka can’t do anything but stare at Zuko’s lips, frozen a bit in anticipation. 

Zuko leans up and pecks his lips, dry and warm, and there it was. Their first kiss. 

Sokka pecks him back. 

And then suddenly, they’re kissing, for real, and Zuko is licking into his mouth, and Sokka grasps for his jaw, holding his face carefully, and Zuko’s hands are in his hoodie, clasping at the fabric. 

They’re swaying, gently, and then one of his boyfriends- _boyfriend_ _holy shit_ -hands starts stroking through the short, buzzed hair of his undercut, and it feels like heaven _._ He sighs, happily. 

“Sokka” Zuko mumbles into his lips, and the sound gives him life. 

There’s a couch, somewhere on the far wall, he knows, and he needs to sit because his legs are slowly but surely becoming jelly. He lets his hands wander down, lightly skims over Zuko’s ass, holy shit that is one good perky thing, and whispers “Jump”. 

Zuko does, and Sokka secures him against his chest, careful to not drop him on his way over to the sofa. 

At some point on their way over, Zuko has stopped kissing him and now looks at him, with a face Sokka can’t decipher.

“What?” 

“You, you just-” 

“Hm?” 

“I didn’t know you could do that.” 

“Do what?” 

“Pick me up like it’s nothing.” 

Zuko is definitely blushing now. Sokka has an idea why, and grins.

“I am, after all, an ice hockey player. If I can’t pick my boyfriend up, who would I be?” 

The blush deepens at “boyfriend”. Sokka settles down on the couch, gathering Zuko, slender, graceful Zuko, on his lap. He’s so beautiful.

Zuko leans close and wraps his arms around his neck, hiding his face in Sokka's hair. 

“I was really worried you’d like, become different” he hears Zuko whisper, after a while, “I really like what we have.” 

“Me too.” 

And then he drops his head back, laughter spilling out of him. He wipes his face. 

“I can’t believe that I’m going to get you to meet my friends and I’m coming in with the Olympic champion on my arm. They love figure skating. I never really cared for it before.”

Zuko looks a tiny bit terrified. 

Oh. 

“Oh no, baby, no that’s not what I meant! I meant that I’m gonna be teased to death because of this, not that I want to show you off!” Sokka starts rambling, “Like, they probably showed me vids you skating, and I didn’t pay attention. They’re gonna be so mad.” 

That didn’t help. Zuko looks even more terrified now.

“They’re gonna hate me.” He says, voice full of dread. “I let you on.”

“No, no no no, no, Zuko, no, they’ll love you because _I love you_ , they’ll just tease me for being oblivious as always! It’s gonna be fine, you’ll be fine! 

And now Zuko’s scarlet red. What did he do now? He backtracks, he can’t think of what he could have possibly said that would make Zuko this mortified. 

So he just shuts up. He probably has said enough. Or maybe not. Communication is key, use those words, Sokka.

“Zuko?” he says, quietly. “What did I say wrong?” 

“Nothing,” Zuko says, equally quiet, but smiling. “Just- it’s okay, just kiss me, you idiot.” 

Sokka does. And god, that feels so good, Zuko in his lap leaning down to kiss him. He wraps his arms around his hips and drags him in, so their chests are flush. He could absolutely lose himself in this. He straightens his back, so he has a better angle to kiss his Zuko, and wraps his arms around his boyfriend’s torso. 

For the next half hour, they do little else, until inevitably _“Wannabe”_ by the Spice Girls rings out from somewhere under them. 

He scrambles for his phone, and at the same time tries to keep Zuko from getting away from him, and on his lap. 

_♥Katara Pippinpaddleoppsokapolis♥ is ringing_

Zuko is still struggling, but he’s grinning. 

“Get the phone, Sokka.” he hisses, “Let me off.” 

“Yes, I will, no I won’t.” Sokka grins. “Not gonna let my sister interrupt us.” 

“She already did.” 

Zuko’s lips are red kissed and swollen, and he loves it. Sokka grips his boyfriends narrow narrow hips with his left arm, hauling him close again, and picks up with his right. 

“Katara? What do you want.” 

_“Sokka, I swear to the Spirits, why did you have to run off in the middle of the night? Dad just got home and he’s_ worried _, and Bato just said you ran past him saying you’ve got a date, what the fuck is wrong with you? You’ve got class tomorrow, you can’t have a dick appointment right now!”_

“It’s not a dick appointment, it’s an emergency!” 

Zuko raises his eyebrows, amused. 

_“Emergency my ass, you’ll better be able to explain!”_

“I will.” 

_“Good!"_

“Good!” 

And then there’s a distant voice, that’s his dad. _“Is that Sokka? Hand me over.”_

Shuffling noises, and then there's the deep baritone of Hakoda on the line. Sokka can’t stop staring up at his boyfriend illuminated by the soft glow of the setting summer sun. 

_“Sokka, are you safe?”_

“Hi dad, yeah I’m safe.”

_“You said it’s an emergency, do I need to call the police?”_

“Dad, no.” Sokka bursts into laughter. 

_“Ah, so it’s that kind of emergency.”_

“Daaaaaaad.” 

_“Have fun, you know where the spare key is if you come back tonight.”_

Sokka just feels his dad’s grin and blushes. 

“Will do.” he replies,” I’ll text you when I decide. Don’t wait up Dad, I’m an adult.”

 _“Yeah, but you’re my Sokka_." Hakoda laughs, _“I’ll always worry about you.”_

“See you, Dad.” 

_“Have fun on your dick appointment!_ ” Katara’s voice screams in the background, and Sokka sputters but Hakoda has hung up before he can reply. 

“It’s not a dick appointment,” he says, petulantly.

“No?” Zuko grins down at where he’s now slumped against the sofa. 

Sokka grins.

“No, I had to save my boyfriend from having a panic attack about how I would deal with your secret identity.” 

“It wasn’t secret!” 

“Semantics, Mr Bond,” Sokka replies and tilts them to the side. 

The sofa is big enough for them to lie side by side, however, there is not much space in between them. 

Zuko’s head lies pillowed on Sokka’s arm, their legs are entangled and Sokka is in heaven. 

“Honestly though, I mean I did say I’d come here to kiss you silly so that you’d forget this entire identity shebang, but this is really just that, I wanted to make sure you’re okay, that’s all.” 

“You have, I’m okay.” Zuko’s smiling, and his eyelashes, Tui and La, how has he never noticed his _eyelashes-_

 _“_ I have.” 

“I wouldn’t mind for you to kiss me silly some more, though.” 

“Yeah?” 

“Yeah, I don’t think I’ve had enough.” 

In the end, it’s Zuko who kisses _him_ silly instead, and they lose track for hours just doing that and it’s absolutely great. It’s only when Zuko’s eyes start to keep dropping and Sokka’s kisses have turned into soft pecks because he’s so tired, that he realises that it is in fact nearly 2 am now. 

Zuko notices him checking his phone, and whispers a small “Stay?” 

“Can I?” Sokka whispers back, equally small.

“Please.” 

So Sokka puts on his alarm, an hour before his usual time so he’ll be able to go home to change for university, and shoots a quick text to Hakoda.

> _Sokka [01:54] Staying at Zuko’s for the night, don’t call the police._

And then he grabs Zuko and lifts him into his arms, who’s blearily blinking at him at the action. It’s so cute it should be forbidden. 

“Bed?” 

His boyfriend nods and gestures to a door and Sokka carries him. 

Zuko’s bed is ginormous, dark wood and ruby sheets. He sets Zuko down on the edge of it, and gives him a kiss, mumbling something about a bathroom. 

The smaller man just crashes to the bed, facing the ceiling. 

Finding the bathroom is quick work, and he does his business, washing his face and stealing some mouthwash and floss. He doesn’t see any extra toothbrushes but he should be fine. 

When he trudges back into the room, Zuko’s changed into an oversized t-shirt and boxers and brushes past him to the bathroom. 

Sokka undresses down to his own boxers and t-shirt, leaving his sweatpants and hoodie on the floor. He spots Zuko’s phone on one side of the bed, so he chooses the other and plops down, exhausted. 

An Olympic figure skater. Oh well, he’s always known how to pick them. Yue was the daughter of the chief of their Gran’s clan, and Suki was a martial arts champion. 

But Zuko might also be a champion in kissing, his brain supplies. His lips are puffy and warm, and he feels a little bit wrecked. Zuko burrows into his arms, hiding into his chest. Sokka didn’t even hear him come into the room, or into the bed. His boyfriend’s head is tucked directly under his chin, and god that raises so many feelings in him. 

Sokka turns and reaches for the nightstand, and then they’re in darkness. 

Zuko is almost immediately asleep in his arms, his breathing evening out. He lets it lull him in, relishing the feeling of having someone so close to him. 

And then, just because his brain is like that, he jolts awake. 

_‘Zuko, no, they’ll love you because_ I love you _-'_

Shit. 

*

There is now Artwork for this Fic!!!

Check out this wonderful [Art of Zuko as Yuzuru](https://www.instagram.com/p/CDF1OBgpaBP/?utm_source=ig_web_copy_link) by Morbidroze on Instagram!

**Author's Note:**

> Some more Headcanons:
> 
> Zuko wears ridiculously large animal slippers, but he hid them last minute when he knew Sokka would come over. Preserving dignity and stuff.  
> Sokka finds them the next morning, and finds it very endearing. 
> 
> Sokka wakes up to find Zuko gazing at him, and it prompts another makeout session. 
> 
> When he comes home, Hakoda, Bato and Katara are sitting around the kitchen table grinning at Sokka while Sokka just runs past them to get his stuff together because he is *late*, goddamnit. 
> 
> Bato hands him a coffee to go because Sokka had texted that Zuko doesn't have any. 
> 
> Hakoda whistles at the love bite on his son's collarbone. (The makeout session was a bit more steamy than the last night)
> 
> Katara slaps her brother's ass when he walks past. 
> 
> Zuko stays in bed for the next hours because he doesn't have anything to do, and because the bed smells like Sokka. Who is his *boyfriend* now. 
> 
> Sokka at some point realises the missed opportunity to reply to Zuko's revelation with "Sounds fake but okay" 
> 
> Leave me some comments if you want more! I'd love to hear some of your thoughts!


End file.
